moviebattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Version 1.5
Changelog General * Change: Dynamic Crosshair: ** 0 - Crosshair doesn't collide with terrain or players but still lights up and draws names of players it hits ** 1 - Crosshair collides with terrain + lights up on players ** 2 - Crosshair collides with terrain + players, lights up on players (current cg_dynamicCrosshair "1" behavior) * Removed: Cvar cg_dynamicCrosshairPrecision removed. * New: New command: ** "undying" (equivalent of single player command with the same name). ** Can only be used with cheats active. ** Prevents health from going below 1. * Fix: If a player has disconnected in any way (via a usual disconnect/reconnect, a kick/ban, or a kick from too high TK points) they will no longer cause damage during the round. * Change: Fast styles renamed to Light styles for clarity. * Change: Level 3 Seeing FP drain timer increased from 1 second to 1.25s (longer time between FP being drained). * Change: Increased melee uppercut punch's cooldown from 2.5s to 3s. * Fix: Deadly Sight FP drain * Fix: Black screen when falling to your death continuing when no longer spectating the same player * Fix: Zoom mask value properly resetting scope for spectator * New: Smod status now shows the team that the player is on * Change: Smod "login" command messages logged replaced with a successful/failed login attempt message that now only includes the player name, IP, and adminID. * New: In FA, saber-wielding classes can now have custom saber colors. Taking the decimal value from Open/Duel mode that you see on the saber color slider and putting it into the "sabercolor" field's value in the class' description file should carry it over. * New: "cg_HudFilesBRNoTint" added for turning the coloring for the saber glow component in the bottom right of the HUD. Value of "0" for leaving the coloring or a value of "1" for disabling the coloring. * New: Added a new key called "nopush" to trigger_multiple in order to allow making players temporarily immune to push/pull. The value assigned to "nopush" corresponds to the time of immunity in seconds, defaulted to 0. * Fix: Using OpenJK colours will no longer circumvent the auto-renaming system. * Fix: The number of false positives from Anti-Cheat have been reduced. Duel Mode * New: Duel mode now has per life builds * Change: Total respawns lowered from 6 to 3 * Change: Round limit duration raised from 5 minutes to 15 minutes * Midround Joining: ** New: Players may now join a round in progress. ** New: Players who are forced to spectator will have their ability to join midround disabled for the duration of the round. ** New: Cvars *** "g_DuelMidRoundRespawnTimerInitial" - Controls initial delay upon trying to join the round. Hard-coded minimum of 5 seconds. Default value 15 seconds. *** "g_DuelMidRoundRespawnTimerNoLives" - Controls time that players must wait before being able to respawn again. Default value 20 seconds. *** "g_DuelMidRoundRespawnTimerNoLivesIncrement" - Optional incremental increase in the above enabled via the new cvar . This adds whatever value is specified, in seconds, to the total respawn once a player has run out of lives. Default value 20 seconds. *** Regardless of the values of the cvars above, the maximum midround respawn time is set at 1mn. General Gameplay * Change: All projectile speeds have been increased by 15% with the exception of the projectile rifle and clone blobs. * Change: Dodge duration for each level reduced. ** Level 1 - 0.66 Seconds. ** Level 2 - 1.33 Seconds. ** Level 3 - 2 Seconds. * Removed: Secondary frag grenade's and concussion grenade's additional 20 and 10 FP drain have been removed. * Change: Force Pull, if used with a saber out, now has a cooldown/vulnerability window timer of 500ms instead of 350m. * Fix: Fix for electrifying effects such as pulse grenades/force lightning/ion blobs having their stunning duration reset by other events such as knockdowns. * Fix: Fix for certain electrifying effects such as pulse grenades/force lightning/ion blobs not having the correct stunning effect duration (i.e. the entire time during electrocution effects and none after). * Change: Force Lightning now more quickly stops electrifying and stunning after being released (still not instantly, but holding both for a 400ms duration after being released, compared to before stunning 1000ms while electrifying only for 400ms). * Change: Force Grip now has unlimited duration instead of a maximum of 5s, as long as the player's force pool isn't empty. * Change: Poison dart duration reduced from 10 ticks to 8. * Change: Projectile rifle's ammo adjusted from 7/15/24 to 8/12/18. * Change: Increased disruptor's primary fire damage from 20 to 24. * Change: Bowcaster charged shot mechanic: ** Changed to increase damage during charge every 500ms instead of every 200ms. ** Damage ramps up from 30 to 90 in 5s of charge for level 2 and 2.5s for level 3, as opposed to 1s for both before. * Change: Decoupled SBD gun's damage from battery level, now deals 26 damage all the time, instead of 28 at full battery and linearly decreasing to 18 at no battery. * Change: Pistol charge scaling adjustment. ** Minimum base damage of charged shots increased from 26 to 28. ** Maximum base damage of charged shots increased from 60 to 75 * Change: Clone Rifle blob tweaks. ** Concussive Shot base damage decreased from 20 to 10. ** Ion Blast shock duration decreased by 25%. ** Numbers of blobs (both ionic and concussive) per level are 2-4-6, as opposed to 3-6-9 previously for ionic blobs. * Change: Pulse grenades. ** Thrown grenade shock duration increased from 0.5s to 2.8s ** Launched grenade shock duration increased from 0.5s to 1.7s. ** Launched grenade shock duration against Deka and SBD increased from 1.82s to 2.4s. * Change: T21's secondary fire damage reduced from 28 to 26. * Change: Decreased poison damage from 1 to 0 against meditating Jedi/Sith. * Change: Jedi/Sith getting shot during saber melee moves no longer stagger and the melee moves are no longer interrupted. * Change: Deka FP drain multiplier increased from 1.0 to 1.05. * Change: Lower body damage increased from 0.6 to 0.8. * Change: ARC Trooper Westar M5's maximum number of sniper shots per clip dropped to 6 (from 9). * Change: Stamina: mechanics brought closer to older builds with QoL improvements. Details: ** Made ducking behave the same as walking when it comes to deactivating stamina. ** Once again made speed-walking/ducking (via holding special 1) prevent stamina regen. ** Allowed stamina to be used freely with rocket launcher as long as no rocket is loaded. ** Summary of how stamina now works: *** Activated via special 1 while running or standing still. *** Drains stamina points when running. *** When running & firing a weapon other than pistols (or melee, or a saber in FA): **** Levels 0 & 1 deactivate stamina. **** Level 2 doubles stamina drains. **** Level 3 doesn't affect stamina drains. *** Regenerates points when standing still, regardless of stamina being activated or not. *** Deactivated by walking or crouching (or reaching 0 stamina) but not by standing still. *** Holding special 1 while walking/crouching gives faster walking/crouching speed but prevents stamina regeneration. *** Stamina is useable even with rocket launchers except when a rocket is loaded in the clip. Saber vs Gun Gameplay * Change: "Flinch" mechanic. ** Stagger-on-shot is now replaced by a blocking animation (still drains HP damage). ** Can now autoblock subsequent blasterfire even when block isn't held or when both attack and block are held, although still not when attack alone is held. ** Removed distance limitation. ** Fixed inconsistency issues (due to never triggering when the saberist was shot while holding both attack and block). ** Heavy styles (red style and purple style) now ignore flinch entirely. * Change: Updated the within-IDR deflecting effect to be clearer as well as match the new increased distance marking the start of medium IDR. * Change: Holding both attack and block now also counts as a swingblock against blaster fire and thus autoblocks projectiles instead of letting them through to deal HP damage. * Remove: Removed all FP debuffs when shot - this also changes MBlock deflect level 3 to no longer drain FP when debuffed (thus it only prevents FP regen). * Remove: Removed all different FP regen rates depending on the state of the player (being able to autoblock or not), the base FP regen is now the highest one from these previously different rates. * Change: Refactored FP drains. Details: ** Removed the additional overall blocking/non-blocking multipliers for FP drains (so from 0.5x/1.2x to 1.0x/1.0x). ** New baseline FP drains:long/close range blocking 1.2x/2.0x, non-blocking 2.0x/2.8x, compared to 0.8x/2.3x and 2.0x/3.0x before). ** Changes for custom weapon drain adjustments: *** Nerfed ARC westar M5 normal & sniper mode FP drains. *** Slightly buffed t21 primary & secondary FP drains. *** Significantly buffed (made to match mandalorian and ARC/clone pistols) FP drains for normal pistols. *** Slightly buffed wrist laser FP drains. *** Slightly buffed e11's secondary fire FP drains. *** Slightly nerfed ee3 sniper FP drains. ** 1.5x multiplier for jumping drains instead of 1.7x. ** Changes to increased mid & long range drains for specific weapons: *** Deka is no longer part of this list and thus its FP drains now behave the same as normal guns when it comes to range. *** T21 primary fire, wrist laser, bowcaster & pistol charged shots as well as pistol lvl 3 shots remain part of this list. *** The weapons in this list now benefit from the same FP drain multipliers as the close range ones (2.0x/2.8x for blocking/non-blocking) at all ranges, while before they only benefitted from the blocking close range one for long range blocking only (not even mid-range). ** Made FP drain caps for defense 2 & 3 at 40/80 (for defense 0 & 1 at 60/120) regardless of range for blocking/running, instead of 35/50. ** Slightly increased the minimum distance for outside IDR i.e. long range FP drains (from 410 to 500), slightly decreased the maximum distance for inside IDR i.e. close range FP drains (from 160 to 100). * Change: The following saber special moves: speed lunge and roll stab, now do the same amount of damage as a yellow style attack even when used with cyan/blue styles. Sabering Gameplay * Slap: ** Fix: Behavior with slap flag that allows for playing the slap animation multiple times via interaction with forced shutdown of saber (use + reload) during a swing. ** Change: Increased slap cooldown from 3s to 4s, increased legsweep/jumpkick cooldown from 5s to 6s, sidekick cooldown increased from 3s to 6s, jumpkicks now cause a long stagger, sidekicks and legsweep now cause a short stagger (all staggers can block blaster fire). * Saber sound fixes/tweaks: ** Fix: Duals' offhand should now truly play the correct sound (both in general as well as when the mainhand is thrown). ** Fix: Custom saber sounds should now be properly working in all circumstances ** Change: Saber noise spam - now has actual cooldown timer instead of just doing checks vs the length of the blade when trying to do on/off sounds. cg_saberFloodProtect cvar has been added and is used for determining the cooldown on the sounds (for those that wish to still hear all the spammy stuff). Defaults to 0.75 seconds. ** New: Saber hit sounds and graphical effects have been updated and improved. * Saber collision/blocking logic code: ** Fix: Lag on saber clashes should be mostly, if not completely, gone. ** Fix: Being hit while slapping will no longer allow for triggering of saber mechanics (PB/parrying/etc). ** Fix: Various bug(s) that could allow for being killed regardless of how much BP you had (without a back/sidewhack involved) no longer occuring. ** Perfect Block (Green indicator) *** New: Getting PB'd now plays a green hit indicator for the attacker (if cg_drawhiteffects is 1). *** New: Scoring a PB now regens 8 BP (two ticks). *** Change: PB counter no longer adds extra damage for all saber styles. *** Change: PB now available in returns (i.e. the return animation which occurs after an attack is completed or has bounced off). *** New: Added a new PB zone indicator (command /pbindicator 0, or 1 for a green indicator), highlighting in green the part of the crosshair corresponding to the PB quadrant currently being matched for an enemy in front of you * Manual block (Mblock): ** Fix: Fixed non-directional Mblock improperly applying to all styles. ** Change: Failing Mblock no longer drains BP from the defender. ** Removed: Mblock no longer combo breaks. ** New: Can now do forward or backward Mblock movements vs forward swings, instead of just backward movements. ** New: Mblock's blocking animations are now played even when not holding walk. * Parrying: ** Removed: Perfect Parry. ** Change: Flat BP drains have been removed. Parries now deal 20% of a bodyhit's damage to the opponent. * ACM (reverted closer to an older behaviour from MBII's version 0): ** Change: ACM now starts on the 4th bodyhit advantage (bodyhit advantage = ACC) for heavy styles, 6th for medium styles and 8th for light styles. ** Change: 1 ACM is now 1.2x dmg, 2 ACM 1.4x, 3 ACM 1.6x, etc., max 9 ACM for 2.6x dmg. ** Change: ACC is now strictly gained and lost on bodyhits only once per chain, light styles lose 2 ACC instead of 1. ** Change: Auto-taunt now happens as soon as you gain 1 ACM, ACM is still reset when bowing or when the corresponding opponent dies. * Saber styles (reverted closer to an older behaviour from MBII's version 0): ** Removed: Removed all style-specific perks (excluding duals' and staff's increased blocking arcs against both saber attacks and projectiles) ** Change: Style point costs changed to Medium styles 6/4/4, Fast styles 6/0/4, Strong styles 6/0/4. ** Change: Refactored AP/BP (Attack Power/Defense Power) to be far more diverse: Blue 6/75, Cyan 9/60, Yellow 12/55, Red 20/40, Purple 16/45, Staff 10/70, Duals 11/50. ** Change: All saber styles can now only chain within 2 direction quadrants minimum, except for Red and Cyan styles which can now only chain within 3 direction quadrants at minimum. ** Change: Blue style can now chain up to 4 swings instead of 2. ** Change: Purple style's speed reverted to pre-v1.1 (thus slowed down by 20%). ** Change: Normalized the cooldown between hits for all styles except blue/red which keep their shorter cooldown. ** Change: Readded stab for purple (with the same damage as one of its swings), replacing its twirly kata. ** Change: Reworked all the styles' special moves for balance according to the modified AP/BP. * BP damage multipliers (not all changed but all listed for overall clarity): ** Base calculation for BP drains (unchanged): *** BP drain = 100 * (AP of attacker's style) / (BP of defender's style) ** Change: Basic movement factors: *** Attacker non-swingblocking and walking or standing still: 1.1x BP dealt. *** Attacker swingblocking: 1.0x BP dealt. *** Attacker running: 0.8x BP dealt. *** Defender knocked down or in a roll or slapping: 1.0x BP taken. *** Defender holding block and not in an attack: 1.0x BP taken. *** Defender holding block and in an attack: 1.2x BP taken. *** Defender not holding block and not in an attack: 1.4x BP taken. *** Defender not holding block and in an attack: 1.6x BP taken. *** These last five factors are not taken into account for parry damage calculation ** Change: Additional factors: *** Attacker doing consecutive swings (also known as chains): 0.5x BP dealt. *** Defender in a special move: 0.5x BP taken. *** Defender crouching: 1.5x BP taken. *** Attacker crouching: (1 / 1.5)x BP dealt. *** Defender jumping: 1.3x BP taken. *** Attacker jumping: 1.2x BP dealt. *** Defender has Saber Defense 1: 1.4x BP taken. *** Attacker/Defender parried each other: 0.2x BP dealt/taken. ** Change: Additional overall multiplier: *** 0.8x BP drain. * Other general sabering changes: ** Change: Saber defense level 2 (and 3) regen rate reduced from 5 to 4 BP per 400ms, Saber defense level 1 now has the same regen rate but takes 1.4x more BP damage. ** Change: Swing drains are once again based only on holding attack instead of being based on swings performed, draining 1 BP per 250ms of attack being held. ** Change: +Use short jumps no longer cost BP. Maps * Fix / Change: Dxun (mb2_dxun) ** Added physics clip encompassing the cache's to block anything hitting them before forcefields go down. The clip disappears when the forcefields are down ** Optimized VIS slightly for better performance ** FA Changes: *** Exile **** Now has lightning 2 as intended. *** G0-T0 **** Now has his own model and shouldn't be able to exit the level/bug through the forcefields anymore (may need additional fixes). *** Mandalore **** Regenerating armor removed. **** Properly has CR 3 as intended. *** HK47 **** Given an E-11 (1). **** PLX-1 changed from level 1 to level 2. *** Hanharr **** Now properly has BP for the dual vibroblades, but as a result is unable to Wookiee slap. **** Given a Pistol (2). *** Duros Boss **** Flamerifle removed. *** Skakoan Tech **** Stamina level changed from 3 to 2. *** Trandoshan **** Description fixed (dual vibroblades). **** Concussion launcher is now only alt-fire instead of primary fire. **** Wookiee strength changed from level 1 to level 2. *** War Droid (Close Combat) **** Force block increased from 2 to 3. * Fix / Change: Smuggler (mb2_smuggler) ** More Rebel & Imperial Spawn Points. ** Larger Imperial Spawn Room. ** Rebel Balcony redesign. ** Additional tunnel from under balcony at Rebel Spawn to boxes near Imp Lift ** Increased size of lower corridor / red room. ** Fixed missing sound effect on Rebel side balcony lift. ** Fixed several locations where lightsaber was able to swing through objective ship floor. ** Fixed a spot where you could glitch into the map in side route. ** Potential fix for datapad gravity when killed while in mid-air. * Fix: Enclave (mb2_enclave) ** Fixed Datapad icon not being visible at all. * Fix: Lunarbase (mb2_lunarbase) ** Fixed being able to glitch through tunnel windows. * Fix: Scarif (mb2_scarif) ** Fixed force powers bugging while holding or after placing the bomb. ** Updated FA Baze to use new model. * Removed: Undeadstar (mb2_undeadstar) ** Undeadstar now follows MBAssets4.pk3 event pk3 convention similar to xmas maps. Don't worry Undeadstar will return in the future! Models * New: Nien Nunb * New: Tarkin * New'': Baze Malbus'''' * Change: Krennic (New Mesh, Textures, New Sounds) * Change: TFA Luke Skywalker (New Sounds) Category:Patch Notes